


With The World Spinning Around Them

by saltyburning



Series: Recrudescence [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Nosebleed, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Visions, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyburning/pseuds/saltyburning
Summary: Dean could tell when something was up with his brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Recrudescence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	With The World Spinning Around Them

The bunker was quiet and dark, save for some lamps casting off a warm glow. Every room still carried the faint smell of greasy pizza, lingering from dinner. It was familiar and peaceful. Dean sighed contentedly, wandering in the direction of the library. 

It was about two in the morning. Mary had given up and decided to go to sleep after the fifth or so Star Wars movie. Cas and Jack left after binge watching all of them, and were now off doing whatever it is nephilim like to do on their birthday. Knowing Jack, probably searching the country for the only ice cream shop open at this hour. 

Dean knew that he shouldn’t be so relieved at the lack of people around. He deeply valued his family, but the feeling of knowing that they were safe even when he wasn’t right next to them was comforting. It felt normal- something that he was still getting used to. Something that he hadn’t felt since he was four years old and watching his mom hold his baby brother. 

Sam hadn’t joined them for pizza, claiming that he wasn’t hungry. Dean actually hadn’t seen him since earlier that evening. Sam usually didn’t skip out on things like that. Then again, he had been off lately. He had tried to hide it, but Dean could tell when something was up with his brother. He had seen the empty aspirin bottles, had walked by Sam’s room and heard him whimpering in his sleep. He did his best to soothe the nightmares, but they seemed impossible to wake him out of. Sam had been throwing himself into work lately, case after case. Dean wasn’t surprised that it would mess him up. Poor kid was exhausted. 

He idly turned a corner and found himself at the entrance to the library. This room was the darkest of all, only one light turned on at its dimmest setting. It filled the area with an eerie orange glow. Dean shuddered and turned to leave. 

“Dee- Dean.” His head jerked up at his brother’s stuttering voice. “I think I’m sick.” 

Dean didn’t even think. He was suddenly standing beside Sam, with no memory of how he got there. 

Sam was hunched over the table, hidden deep enough in the shadows that Dean had completely missed him before. His head was ducked down so that strands of hair hid his face from view. He shook, and not in a minute way either. Tremors seemed to roll down his spine like crashing waves, starting at the base of his head and shuddering all throughout his body. 

Dean wanted to throw up. Instead, he gently touched the top of Sam’s head and said, “Sam, I need you to look at me so I can take your temperature.” 

Sam didn’t move. He just sat there, trembling without a word. Dean pursed his lips and kneeled down so he could look up at him. He couldn’t see much of Sam’s face- that damn long hair of his- but he managed to make eye contact. Sort of. 

Sam stared past him, breathing heavily. His eyes were weepy, like those of an old dog’s who had lived past the time it should’ve been put down. “Sam.” Dean did his best to sound calm. “I need you to lift your head.” 

When Sam didn’t react, Dean did it for him. He gripped his brother’s chin and raised it up. The dim lamplight shimmered on Sam’s face flushed with fever. As he lifted his head higher, he noticed something. 

He grabbed a tissue from the table and swiped under Sam’s nose. It came away red. 

“You really need to start telling me these things sooner, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I wrote within a few minutes. I might add another chapter from Sam’s perspective at some point! 
> 
> Edit: there’s now a series for it!


End file.
